A Yellow Swing
by Renell
Summary: An innocent day at the park turns deadly for our young heros of 7, when a cloaked stranger appears.
1. The joy, the fear, and the ending

Hey guys its Renell again. I based this off my sis's story and she gave her consent just to let you know! I worked really hard on this so please R&R and flames are welcome because I take it as constructive critism, k? Oh, the italic words are a poem, but they have significant meaning within the story. This is a friendship fic between Sasuke and Naruto, but you can make it a love fic between the two if you want.

Disclaimer- !!!oturannwotonodI (he… he… try saying that three times fast…)

----------------------------------------------0-o----------------------------------------------

We sit on the old yellow swings slowly moving back and forth with distracted grace. Our eyes meet and a silent challenge commences. With a sudden push, we move up and down while slowly gaining speed. A gust of wind ruffles our messy hair urging us to go higher, faster, harder, and to let our high-pitched laughter pierce the cool, evening air.

_Two boys become one,_

With a leap, we soar through the air, both of us determined to beat the other. We feel so alive and free, as if we are finally awaking from our nightmares, our fears that haunt us in our dreams. As if the world was made just for us, and for us only.

_As their laughter mixed and their smiles blended._

We both landed on the ground with a thump and we smirk as we realize that it ended in a tie. The sunset tickles our faces while casting a red and yellow hue on the grass. We both lay down in contentment as we watch the world go by in pure bliss.

_One boy becomes two,_

The grass rustles as the sun hides behind the grassy hill spreading the darkness across the empty park. We sit up suddenly as we here the soft crunching of grass echoed off the empty playground, making the hair on our napes stand up. We glare into the darkness searching for the origin of the sound.

_As they let their fear take over._

The sound draws nearer to us as the street lights flicker on, blinding us further. We squint our eyes at the faint outline of a cloaked man. He suddenly let loose a vicious laugh that rebounded off our shaking bodies and chilled our quivering bones. We stand before this menacing figure in fear at what may befall us.

_Two boys became one,_

I turned to my once joyful comrade only to see the mirror image of mine, one of fear. The figure crept up as it pulled out an object from its giant cloak. I sat frozen in fear as I saw the faint outline of a gun reach my petrified onyx eyes. The object was aimed at my new friend who stood perfectly still on the moonlit grass, knowing he could not escape this fate.

_As one lays lifeless on the floor._

The gunshot echoed throughout the desolate playground, where our innocent laughter rang just a few hours before. I closed my eyes fearful of what I might see, but I soon snapped them open as a heard a faint whimper emerge from my feet, "Run…Sasuke…" My eyes rose to my attacker and I could feel the adrenalin pulse through my veins, but it soon drained away as the pale features of my attacker reached my swirling red eyes.

_One boy became none,_

Another gunshot sang its broken song as it hit my broken body. I fell to the ground next to my blond companion, our crimson blood mixing in cool moonlit grass. I reach my hand out to my attacker as our eyes met for a final time before a broken whisper left my cold lips, "How could you do this to me Brother?"

_As he gazed at his friends broken body._

I lower my hand on my fallen comrade brushing aside the blonde locks that litter his whiskered cheeks. His blue eyes are glassy as he stares unblinkingly into mine, once tan skin turned ashy and pale. And as my eyes fluttered close, I wished with all my might to see the one person who brought me such joy.

_No boys became one,_

We gazed down at our broken bodies that laid side by side on the scarlet stained grass in finalization. Then our eyes met once again as we grasped hands in reassurance. Neither of us knew of the next world, but it didn't matter, for we walked hand in hand into the unknown…

_As they were reunited once again._

--------------------------------------------0-o--------------------------------------------

Kawii!!!!


	2. Sis's story

This is my sis's story that I was talking about… so tell me what you think.

Horror at the park

Sitting with my sister, on the old majestic yellow swings. Back then we were great friends and talked about every thing. It was 7 pm and my friends were going to come and meet us there. The sun was lowering and it seemed like every moment some one disappeared. Suddenly a dark figure was laughing viciously, walking constantly, and glaring towards my sister and me. It was dark now and the streets light were flickering on. Looking around there was only us two, and the dark figure. Staring towards my sister she had a pale almost white look on her face. Glancing at the figure I thought it was one of my friends Llora. Saying her name, I got NO response! Holding a gun the figure got closer and closer. Closing my eyes in fear, I awaited for my fate. "Bam!" there was a gunshot! Opening my eyes, I almost fell off my swing in astonishment I saw my lifeless sister lying on the cold, red grass as the figure walked away.


End file.
